School Play
by nekoyoka
Summary: This year's school play's coming up and all are main players are being forced to audition. And what's this about Rei? femaleReiXKai TalaXBryan MariahXEmily possible MaxXTyson
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Auditions

-Music Appreciation Class-

Rei sat at his desk, head buried in a notebook, studying. Mariah came up then and sat next to him. "Rei...there's a parade this weekend downtown. You want to go with me this?"

Rei sighed. "You know I have classes on the weekend, Mariah. Anyway, I have two tests on Monday I need to study for, I can't go."

Mariah pouted as she was again turned down.

-

Kai was texting on his phone, feet propped up on his desk, ever the uncaring popular guy. Tala and Bryan strolled over and occupied the desk next to him. Tala sitting on the desk and Bryan on the seat. "Hey, Kenneth, where's my lunch?" Bryan demanded from the scrawny boy seated next to him.

"I-I don't have any today B-Bryan..." he stuttered.

"Tch...I'm feeling merciful so have it for me tomorrow and we won't have any trouble." The boy nodded and got up to sit farther away from them.

-

"Hey, Max! Look, look! The new issue of Shonen Jump came out this week!" Tyson raced over to Max's desk and slammed down the magazine.

"gasp So cool! Can I read it?! Please please please please?!?!?!" Max gave his ultra pathetic puppy dog pout with eyes.

"Not till after I'm done buddy."

"But you're like the slowest reader ever..."

"Take that back and I'll give you this candy bar to make up for it." He waved the chocolate in Max's face.

"Okay, okay! I take it all back." he snatched the sugary goodness from Tyson's hand and started to devour it.

-

"Emily, I heard you won an award for the national science fair last weekend."

"Yes Rick, I came in first place again...I don't know why it seems to surprise any of you anymore, I always win." She sighed and went back to scribbling formulas in her notebook.

-

"All right everyone, you have five seconds to get in your seats and get your books out. 5..." There was a lot of scrambling and moving about as everyone rushed to their correct seats. "...1. Good. Let's see, it looks like everyone is here so I'm not gonna bother with calling roll this morning." Mrs. Miller went to her desk and picked up a stack of papers. "Before we start class today I have an announcement to make about the up coming school play." This was followed by a series of groans and sighs. She started to pass the flyers out before continuing. "Since this is Music Appreciation, I expect everyone to audition. After much deliberation, we decided to do the Broadway musical 'Rent' this year. I'm sure most of you have heard of it, with the movie coming out recently and all." she returned to the front of the room and leaned against her desk. "Now, since I can't force you all to audition for the play. I have a little incentive for you. If you audition for the play, I will drop your lowest quiz grade and replace it with a 100. If you get a part, and I don't mean as an extra, then I will drop your lowest test grade instead and make that a 100."

There was a small amount of chatter among the students now. "Today, we will spend all of class I expect watching the movie." She moved over to the TV and turned it on and started the DVD player. "Those of you who know the words, please do not say the lines nor sing along, alright? You may and/or will annoy your classmates." She dimmed the lights as the movie started. "I don't care if you talk or don't pay attention, but if I catch you sleeping it's straight to detention for you." She sat at her desk and started to grade papers.

-At Lunch-

"What do you think about the play, Rei? Are you going to audition?" Mariah whispered.

"I don't know Mariah. I could use the grade, but if I actually got the part I don't know if I'd actually have time for the play." Rei answered not look up from the book he was reading now.

"Well, I'm definitely going to audition. I always get so close to the leading role. Last year I audition for High School Musical for the part of Gabriella and I got Sharpay instead." Rei made a noncommital sound still engrossed in his book. Mariah scowled. "You're not listening are you?"

"Of course I am." Rei muttered distractedly.

"No you're not." Rei didn't respond. Mariah narrowed her eyes. "So you're going to audition for the part of Mimi right?"

"Yeah, sure. Could you leave me alone now?" He looked up finally as Mariah burst into giggles. "What now?"

"You just agreed to audition for the part of Mimi, you know that right?"

Rei looked confused. "I did?"

"Yep. I expect you to be there now. Or you owe me a date to the parade this weekend."

Rei sputtered for a moment. "There's no way out of this is there?" Mariah shook her head giggling more. "Fine. I'll audition."

-

"Hey Tala, I dare you to audition for that play thing." Bryan muttered boredly from his spot next to Tala.

"What's in it for me?" Tala asked after a moment.

"That video game you've been begging for all month." Bryan replied after a moment of thought.

"Only if you audition too."

"What do I get?"

"I'll sneak you into a strip club." Bryan gave him a look. "Okay, a _gay_ strip club."

"Now you're talking. Kai, will you audition if we get you into a straight strip club." Bryan received a black stare over the top a laptop. "What if I give you access to Tala's porn site membership?"

"Hey! How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways." Kai put away his laptop and started to leave. "Hey, where you goin' Kai?"

"The bell's about to ring." As if on cue there was an annoying ring right then.

-After school, auditions-

Many drama and chorus students filled the auditorium for the school play auditions. Most were talking excitedly and practicing singing and acting. Others, though, were sitting around lazily with bored looks on their faces. "I see you made it Bryan." Tala smirked at the other.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just here to watch people make fools of themselves." He yawned and turned off his mp3 player an put it away before the teacher saw it. "Is that Kai? Damn I think it is. What are you doing here Kai?"

Kai sighed as he took a seat next to Tala. "It was either join an extracurricular activity, or lose my motorcycle for a month. Parents can be so strict."

-

Mariah pouted as she looked around. "Rei you big chicken...now you have to take me on a date this weekend." She giggled manically to herself as she made plans to get Rei into her bed.

-

"Max, why are you here?" Tyson asked, looking up from his magazine as the other flopped down next to him. "I'm done by the way." he muttered as he handed the book to Max.

"I need the extra grade. You know that 58 I got on the notebook check?...dad's not happy about that."

"Same here. Well, well, well. What's miss smarty pants doing here?"

Emily scowled. "If you must know Tyson, I got a 98 on a quiz and I need to bring it up. Why else would I be here."

The lights dimmed and Mrs. Miller walked onto the stage. "Okay everyone, we're gonna start the auditions now so pipe down. Turn off all electrical devices now, including music players and phones. I don't want to here them or see them or I'm taking them. Now, I'm going to pass out the music you're going to learn..."

-The Next Day-

MORNING ANNOUNCEMENTS-

Sadly, we lost last night's football game...again.

A watch was found in the football stands after last night's game. Please came to the front desk to claim it. You must be able to identify the watch. So if the watch isn't yours, don't try to claim it.

All students who auditions for 'Rent' are to report to the auditorium after lunch.

An amount of money was found in the teacher's lounge yesterday afternoon. If you lost the money and can tell us the amount, please come to the front desk. If you are a student, don't try to claim the money.

Today's lunch will be...who really cares...

And the car parked in spot 324, licence plate number SLJ 2907, your lights are on. ...Wait that's me!!

This concludes the morning announcements with Tala. Now I gotta go turn the lights off on my car. Have a nice day.

-After Lunch-

Mrs. Miller stood in the middle of the stage. "I would like to thank everyone who audition yesterday. I'm not gonna drag this out so let's get this over with. First I'm gonna call up our eight main roles. Emily Robertson, Mariah Chang, Bryan Kuznetsov, Tala Ivonov, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, and Rei Kon. Let's give them a round of applause. I'd like you all to come up on the stage." The eight filed up on the stage, most with unhappy looks.

"I thought you didn't audition Rei?" Mariah whispered.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Now if you would just line up here." Mrs. Miller lined them up in the order she'd called them. She cleared her throat. "Now I'll tell you who got each part. Emily will be playing the part of Joanne, and Mariah received the part of Maureen. Bryan will be playing the part of Collins, along side Tala who will be playing Angel. Max will be playing Mark. And Tyson got the part of Benny." Everyone was now rather confused over the fact that there were now two boys left on stage for the make and female lead roles. Everyone watched in fascination as Rei took off his coat, revealing a rather feminine figure. "Our lead roles will be played by Kai, as Roger, and Rei as Mimi." No one payed attention to Mrs. Miller as they continued to stare at Rei.

"So you're a girl?" a voice raised from the crowd.

"...I'd think that's rather obvious..." His...or rather, her voice was softer than usual, obviously that of a woman. "I've always been a girl, I just wore baggy clothes and never corrected anyone about my gender. Get over it." She stalked off the stage and back into the audience and took her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rehearsal

"Yes, for the last time, I have always been a girl. Ask again, and I'm shoving that music player up your ass." Rei muttered darkly to yet another cast-mate as she stormed out of the auditorium. "Mariah, rescue me!" She begged pathetically at the other girl.

"Hey, it's your own fault." she pouted. "Now I have more competition for you though...this may be difficult."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not gay. I've been telling you this since six grade. When will you get it through your thick skull?" Rei picked up her bags and got all her school things together as they headed out of the building and towards their vehicles.

"Mmm...never." Mariah opened the door to her car and tossed her bag in. "Where you wanna eat today? The burger joint again?"

Rei nodded as she got into her car and started the engine. "I'll see you there."

-Burger place I'm to lazy to name-

Rei got comfortable in a seat while Mariah ordered their food for them. It was nice and quiet here compared to how everyone had been acting before. She sighed contently as Mariah sat across from her. "God...I still can't believe you came out with it though. I thought you were gonna go through the rest of high school with everyone thinking you where a boy."

"Yes, well, now you have to come out of the closet or stop chasing me. Which will it be-" she was cut off when Mariah lent forward and kissed her full on the lips. "Mariah!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? It's-" She stopped as Mariah lent forward to try for another.

"Aw man! The day I forget my camera there's some action goin' on. Oh well." Tala walked up, smirking, Kai trailing not far behind, immersed in a call on his phone. Bryan was walking toward them, balancing a tray of food.

"What'd I miss?" he mumbled around a fry.

"Oh, great...what do you guys want?" Rei asked, annoyed.

"Just wanted to talk with my co-star." Kai piped from behind Bryan and Tala. He came up from behind them and took a seat next to Rei. Bryan and Tala squeezed in next to Mariah who glared half-heartedly at them, before turning away with a huff. She and Rei exchanged annoyed looks before turning their attention to the boys.

"So, Tala, how do you feel, playing the part of gay cross-dresser?"

"You didn't know? He likes to dress up in women's clothing." Bryan chuckled.

"Ignore Bry, he's being a dick. I'm bi, so I don't mind playing Angel. The women's clothing thing I'm not so sure about. But I'll be playing alongside Bry, so it won't be too uncomfortable." Tala interrupted.

"I'm just glad I'm not going to have to kiss another man." Kai muttered, dipping a fry into some of Rei's ketchup.

"Did you think Miller had cast a guy for Mimi?" Nods all around. "No. After everyone auditioned, I went to her and asked if I could audition for Mimi. You should have seen the look on her face when I asked that. She thought I was crazy. When I told her I was actually a girl, and she heard me sing, she said it was guaranteed that I'd get the part." Rei explained.

"Hey, that's right. We still haven't heard you sing yet. Sing for us." Bryan practically demanded.

"Not here..." Rei murmured. "Just cause I'm doing the musical doesn't mean I like to draw attention to myself. You'll get to hear my sing at rehearsal tomorrow."

-Next day-

Morning Announcements:

We still haven't had anyone claim that watch we found yesterday. If noone claims it they said I could keep it, so hurry it up.

Women's varsity basketball try-outs started yesterday...hm...guess I forgot to mention that...anyway, be there today to continue. Remember, you must have a recent physical to participate.

Rehearsal starts today for the musical, after school in the auditorium. This includes cast, which includes me, and crew; sets are going to be built today.

Again, who cares about lunch.

And lastly, big news folks, news that will probably get me replaced. It was discovered after school yesterday that our own Rei Kon is actually a girl. That's correct, Rei Kon is a girl. That means she's free to all you single men. (A shout of "That's it, you're dead Tala!" was heard from both Mariah and Rei's classroom.)

This concludes the final morning announcements with Tala. I gotta go get fired. Have a nice day. mutter It's not like I was getting payed for this anyway. mutter

-Lunch-

"So wait, you knew Rei was a girl the whole time? But you still kept asking hi-her for dates? I don't get it?" Kevin cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head a little to show his confusion.

"Look, it's not so hard to understand. It just means that I like girls...not guys...wow, get over it." Mariah rolled her eyes at the questions she continued to get.

"I still don't believe it."

"You want proof, I'll give you proof."

She got up and started towards Rei who was sitting at the other end of the table. Rei having heard the conversation knew what to expect. "Please, not again, Mariah!! No, please, don't, pleammph-" Rei struggled to get out of Mariah's and grip and the lip lock she had been forced into.

She was surprised, but very much relieved, when they were pushed apart. "You're standing n the middle of the aisle, get out of the way." it turned out to be Kai, again being followed by Bryan and Tala, Bryan carrying all the food again.

"See you at rehearsal!" How Tala was always so cheery was a mystery that would never be solved. Oh wait, he has his camera. Must have gotten that picture he wanted yesterday.

-1st day of rehearsal-

"Alright everyone. Before we get started with anything, I'm gonna pass out your contract, which needs to be signed before I can give you a script, and your schedule. If you have any conflicts with doctors appointments and such, I need to know 24 hours in advance. Besides those, I expect you to be here everyday, no excuses. I'm gonna pass out scripts now. I need these back before you leave though, you get a copy to take home when you get your contract signed." Scripts were passed out to everyone, as well as any other papers that were needed.

"Now, I'm assuming that all of you can read sheet music." Most everyone nodded. "Good, makes things so much easier. Today, we're just gonna run through the script, sing the songs as best we can. Tomorrow I will go through and fine tune everything. Let's get started."

Mrs. Miller explained how she was going to have this set up. It was going to open much like the movie, with the eight main characters seeing 'Seasons of Love.' The curtain would be closed behind them while everyone else got in their correct spots. Then it would go straight into 'Rent.'

They got through 'Today 4 U' before Mrs. Miller decided to skip to the last to songs. "We don't have much time left so we're gonna skip to the last song and the encore song. Everyone except my eight main people can leave."

After everyone had cleared out, Mrs. Miller explained how this scene would go. "Okay, in the musical, Mimi is supposed to die, but we're following more allow the lines of the movie, so you get to live Rei. When you sing 'Finale B' everyone is going to move down-stage and we're gonna close the curtain so they can clear the sets off the stage. Near the end of the song, Tala is going to come on stage and stand with you. You'll be waiting in the wings, singing the whole time, but that's when you come on stage. When you finish, we're gonna do a blackout and you all will go and take spots on stage to sing 'Love Heals.' We'll open the curtain y'all will sing and take you're bows then we're done. So let's just sing through these and we'll block them tomorrow."

They sang their songs and then were allowed to leave. Rei was leaving with Mariah when Tala called her over. "Hey, I heard you were like an expert at these songs right? Well, can you help me with some?"

"I..guess I could. Yeah." Rei agreed hesitantly.

"Can you follow me today and help? I've got work tomorrow and the day after."

"Sure." Rei explained things to Mariah before heading to her car. Instead of following Tala home, she ended up following Tala, Bryan, an Kai to Kai's house- well, more like mansion. When they got there and got inside, Bryan and Kai disappeared somewhere and Tala lead her to what appeared to be a studio of some kind.

"Can we use the 'Rent' soundtrack since we don't have the practice cd's yet?" Tala asked as he moved over to an expensive looking sound system.

"Yeah, that's probably best. Since Miller left the choreography up to me, I can go ahead and brainstorm and start to teach you the number." While Tala was distracted, Rei quickly changed into more dance appropriate cloths (ie leggings, shorts, tank top, etc.).

"Why did Mi-" Tala paused as he turned and saw Rei in much more revealing clothes than normal-"Miller put you in charge of choreography?"

"Because I've seen this movie more times than anyone else working on this, for one thing. I've also got 15 years of all kinds of dance under my belt. Do you have like any sweat pants or something? Dance isn't so easy in tight jeans." She gave Tala's jeans a look.

"Aw..but the show off my ass perfectly." He turned to look at his ass in the wall length mirror that covered one of the walls. "I guess I can go change though. Something of Kai's should fit me. Be right back."

Rei went over to the sound system and started the cd, putting it on random just because. One of Mimi and Roger's songs started playing (Without You). It started off as a solo for Mimi then became a duet. So Rei started to sing. She sang through her part and was rather surprised when a deep voice started singing Roger's part. She looked in the mirror to see Kai standing near the door way singing. She continued with her part as Kai sang his. She motioned for Kai to join her in the room and he did. They finished the song there was silence for a few moments. They just kinda smiled at each other as another song started playing.

Then there was clapping coming from Tala as well as Bryan. What a way to ruin a mood. "That was beautiful!!" Tala gushed, eyes watering. "You sound so wonderful together!" Bryan just rolled his eyes at Tala display of emotions.

"...Thanks, Tala..." Rei sighed. "Come on, let's get started. We're gonna stretch first so just copy me." she let the music keep playing as she started stretching, Tala copying her. She looked to Bryan and Kai. "I don't care if you two stay, just stay near the walls, I'm known for taking up the entire floor." As she finished saying this, she slid into a split. She took note of the distressed and slightly pained look on Tala's face and laughed. "You don't have to do this unless you really think you can." He looked relieved.

Meanwhile, Kai and Bryan were having a little conversation in their corner of the world. "So..what do you think of her?" Bryan asked tauntingly.

"I...well to be honest, it's nice to know I'm not attracted to a guy. A feminine guy, but still a guy. It's nice to know that guy is actually a girl." Kai replied, his voice slightly monotonic. "I used to think h-she was just a little book-worm. She's got a great voice, can dance, and I have to say, I like her body not that she's not wearing those baggy clothes."

"Good. Now it's time to start playing match-maker." Bryan smiled deviously.

"No, Bry. Don't meddle in everything, you'll mess things up again. Remember Spencer?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"Alright Tala, that's all for today. We can continue tomorrow if you want?" Rei sat down and gulped some water from the bottle Bryan tossed her. A muttered "Thanks" was heard. She got up and packed her things and got ready to go. She stretched her arms up above her head, causing her shirt to ride up and expose most of her stomach. When she realized this, she immediatly pulled her shirt back down with a scared look.

She thought noone had noticed, but one person had. Kai had been watching out of the corner of his eye. He had seen the dark coloration of the exposed part of her torso. _Are those...bruises?_ There was practically no spot untouched that he could see. He quickly turned his eyes away before she noticed.

"Hey guys, I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked with Tala back to the front door.

"Do you know the way back?" Tala walked her to her car.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can find my way. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow." She got in her car and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bruises?

It was a few days later when Kai confronted Rei about the bruises he'd seen.

Morning Announcements-

Good Morning.

No one ever claimed the watch so it's Tala's now.

Today's lunch is meatloaf surprise...I'd advise you not to eat it.

Drama play rehearsal has been canceled for today. Go home. Practice. Miller wants everyone off book by the end of next week.

There's no school on Monday so have a nice weekend.

This concludes the morning announcements. Have a nice day.

"Alright class, group study today. I don't care if you study or whatever, just keep your voices down."

Rei and Mariah scooted their desks closer together. "I still wonder how they convinced Kai to do the morning announcements."

"I just wonder how he keeps his voice that monotonic all the time..it's weird. So, I heard you were in charge of choreography for the play. Have any ideas?"

"For the most part, I'm following the movie. Not every number will have you bursting into dance. There are only a few that need real choreography. I've already started working on some with Tala." Rei pulled out a notebook and showed Mariah the parts she'd written down so far. "Of course, I've got tons of ideas floating around in my head that I just haven't found places to go yet."

"Are you sure this isn't gonna be to much for you?"

"I can handle it."

-Lunch-

Rei was surprised when Kai walked up to her table during lunch. "Rei, you think you can come over again today? Tala wants to see if he's getting this right and need help with the timing on couple songs. I'd like to finish getting the choreography down for 'Tango,' I'm having a bit of trouble with it." Kai's voice was quiet, making it obvious that he wasn't used to asking for help.

Rei sighed dramatically. "I suppose I can fit it in somewhere. Directly after school?" A nod. "'Kay, I'll be there." Kai nodded and walked back over to his own table, Rei watching him all the while.

Mariah noticed the stare and started to giggle. "Rei...?"

Rei seemed to snap out of a trance. "What?" Mariah motioned subtle towards Kai. "Yeah, what about Kai?"

"Uh, did you not notice the way you were just drooling over him?"

Rei scoffed. "I wasn't drooling."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, and I'm as straight as you are." Rei gave a half-hearted glare. "Anyway, why's Kai learning 'Tango Maureen'? He's not in that scene?"

"I need a partner to show Max and Emily, as well as all th extras for that scene. There's gonna be at least four other couples dancing at one point."

"But why Kai?"

"He's a pretty good dancer. And uh..." she blushed, "I guess I just feel comfortable dancing with him." Mariah opened her mouth to say something, but Rei cut her off. "Don't get started on it or I'm never talking to you again." She dumped her lunch tray and left a pouting Mariah for the library.

-After School-

Rei had learned to expect impromptu trips to Kai's 'mansion' and had packed the proper dance clothes. A long sleeved leotard, leggings, short shorts, leg warmers, and of course her dance shoes. And, as always, she had to snap Tala and Bryan out of their drool fests. She worked with Tala on his routines, then worked with Bry and Tal on the numbers they had together, then worked with Kai on the number he was helping her with.

"I don't know why you think you need help, that was practically perfect." Rei pondered as she rested.

"Ah, there in lies the problem," Tala muttered, "it isn't perfect, therefore Kai isn't satisfied. He is such the perfec-WOAH!" He was not expecting it when Kai tipped his stool over, causing him to tumble to the floor.

"Hey, hey! Be careful with him! We can't have him getting hurt before the show." Rei gave Kai a playful shove, receiving one back with a mock scowl. Tala 'humphed' and seated himself further away from Kai on an unsuspecting Bryan's lap.

Bryan glanced at the clock and whistled. "Hey Tal, it's time for us to hit the road. I gotta get home soon, so get ready to go unless you want me to leave you here." He gently removed Tala from his lap, less he receive a reprimand from Rei, and went to change.

Tala pouted as he got up and gathered his things. "Bry's my ride today so I guess I gotta go. See ya." He left with a parting wave.

Which left Kai and Rei alone. There was awkward silence for a moment before Rei cleared her throat and stood. "Uh, is it alright if I practie my solo number a bit before I go? The only other time I can rehearse is when my dance studio has free time, and I haven't been able to make it down there lately." Kai gave a nonchalant shrug, which Rei took for a yes.

It was a while later, after Kai had to redirect his attention from the rather steamy number Rei was practicing, that she prepared to leave and Kai decided it was now or never. "Rei, come here for a second, I wanna see something." When Rei approached him inquisitively, Kai just stared contemplatively for a few moments before going into action.

He restrained one of her wrists and lift the hem of her. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Kai!? Stop!" She tried using her other arm to keep her shirt down.

"Stop it, Rei! I know what you're trying to hide so just stop and let me see." He could hear her sniffling as she let go of her shirt and allowed Kai to lift it enough to see the blatant bruises that covered her torso. He also lifted the back of her shirt and tugged her pants down slightly, all with a clinical touch. She was covered in bruises of varying degrees; most looked resh, but there were obviously older ones obscured by the new ones. Her the pulled the now sobbing girl into a loose hug. "Who?"

There were more sniffles before she answered. "My stepdad. He hasn't stopped drinking since mom and my little brother died. He does this if I don't o exactly as he says or if he thinks I'm sneaking around. He says he does it because noone wants a beat up whore."

"Why's he say you're a whore?" Kai kept his voice soft and comforting, almost caring.

"I teach dance classes to little kids at the studio where I take classes. He thinks I get the money from whore myself out he won't listen to anything I say. I've tried to tell him but he still thinks I'm a whore. But he still takes the money to buy his booze with." She was clinging to him like a child now, and he gently rubbed her back, mind ticking away.

"Rei...why haven't you told anyone?"

"I'm scared..."

"What if I called the principle, made an appointment...would you talk to him?"

"..I-I don't know if I could..."

"What if I went with you?" A muttered 'I guess so.' "You can stay here tonight, and I'll try to find some clothes for you to wear tomorrow. We'll talk to the principle as soon as possible."

-

It was later, after Rei had been put in some pajamas, that she sat on Kai's bed, waiting for him to come out of the shower. He had given her, her own room but she didn't want to be alone and so had come to his room.

Kai came out of the bathroom preceded by billows of steam. He was rubbing a towel into his hair when he spotted Rei. "Rei? What's wrong."

She stood and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his middle like a child. "Don' wanna be alone..."

He nodded as he lead her back to the bed to sit down. He bit her lip as he thought about how to word what he wanted to say. "Rei...did he do more than beat you? Did...did he rape you too?" He could see the tears start to well up an knew he was right.

"He...he would yell and scream a me that I was a whore..drag me back to his room by my hair and...and.." She continued to mouth but no sound came out.

"I understand." The sad thing was, he really did know what she was going through. "Let me tell you something about me, about why I'm such a perfectionist. When I was younger, I lived with my grandfather. In fact, this is his house. He was from old money and so was one of those people who expected everything to be perfect, down to his grandson. If I messed up, I got a beating; if I made an...egregious error...he told me I was no better than he hooker on the corner and gave me to the servants to have their way with me." Rei was know staring in disbelief. She started to speak but he continued.

"I had no other family, so I was stuck with him. I hated that man so much...I...the night he died, I slipped a poison into his food." At this Rei gasped and moved slightly away from the other. "When the autopsy came in, he died of a heart attack. He hadn't even digested the poison yet; they didn't find out about it until they pumped his stomach. Of course, they suspected the kitchen staff. No evidence pointed at me because I was just the little 15 year grandson, with nowhere else to go, with no reason, that they knew of, to want to hurt him."

He lied down on the bed and got under the covers, motioning for Rei to do the same, which she did so hesitantly. "I was old enough, so I filed for emancipation, which was granted. I got rid of all the old staff, just have a few people come in for house keep and to make me a meal on occasion." He paused to let all that sink in. "Here I am, 3 years later, emotionally stunted with practically no friends. Now you know my life story."

"But...you said that you had to audition for the play or your parents were taking your motorcycle..."

"Social workers...don't know why I still have to deal with them...they're such a hassle...So, what do you think of me now?" He propped himself up on his side to look at Rei.

"I still can't believed you'd try to murder some one...but, considering the circumstances I guess I kinda can...I think I'll let you stay around a little while more though." She smirked and he gave a sarcastic 'Thanks' as he turned out the light.

"Get some sleep. You'll probably need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but season three and the movie.

Chapter Four

It was late the next morning when Rei woke up to the sound of Kai's voice. He was making an appointment to speak with the principal at 11:30. She rolled over to look at the clock; it read 10:13, which meant she had about an hour to get ready.

"Alright, we'll be there then. Thank you very much. Goodbye." Kai hung up the phone with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck in a tired fashion. He looked over at Rei and gave a half smile. "You're up."

She nodded, sitting up. "So...we're gonna talk to the principal today?"

He stood with a nod going over to the dresser. "Yeah. We need to be ready to go soon. I've already showered, but I figure you're going to shower before we leave. I don't have any under clothes you can wear, but the shirts should fit and the pants'll be fine if you wear a belt." He pulled some clothes out of the dresser and opened the door to the left of it. "You can shower in here. There are fresh towels and such in the cupboard." He set the clothes on the sink counter and showed her where the towels were. "I'm going to go make brunch. Come down when you're done and we can eat."

She mumbled a thanks and he left to go make brunch. She stripped off her night clothes, looking at herself in the full length mirror. At all the scars and bruises. She pressed a hand to a scar over her ribs; it was from when she'd been shoved into the corner of the table and broken a rib that had pierced her lung. He had then made sure her drug her to the bed before beating her. He'd almost been unable to explain his way out of that one at the hospital.

She sighed as she stepped into the shower and washed quickly. She dried and dressed, thankful for the long sleeves of the shirt that covered all of her arms. The pants hung loosely off her hips and didn't require a belt. After she was dressed and her long hair braided, she went down to the kitchen to eat with Kai, who had made simple sandwiches for them. She sat at the table across from him and nibbled on a sandwich.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rei?" Kai could tell she was worrying over the meeting.

She shook her head. "No...but if I don't do it now...I'll either kill him...or myself." She put down her half eaten sandwich and sat back in her chair. "Like they say, it's now or never, I guess."

"Alright, let's go then. I'll drive and you can get your car later." With that, they left the house and headed towards the school. The short ride seemed to last forever, yet still not long enough in Rei's mind. When they arrived, Kai had to coax Rei out of her seat because she was refusing to get up.

When they entered the school building, lunch period had just stared so the halls were teeming with students heading to lunch and their lockers. Of course, no one could stop staring at the red, teary eyed Rei and the fact that she was clinging to Kai. Mariah, who had been talking with Emily about the script, noticed the sudden quiet in the hall and saw that the center of attention was Rei and Kai.

"I'll continue at rehearsal, Emily. See you in Physics." She shut her locker and hurried over to the two. Unable to get any information out of them, she settled for glaring at everyone who had yet to return to their normal activities. When, they reached the office and had taken seats, while Kai signed them in, Mariah crouched in front of Rei and whispered comforting words, hugging her and kissing away th tears.

When Rei was relatively calmer, Mariah went to Kai to find out the situation. "Kai! What did you do to her? I've never seen her like this before." she said in hushed tones so as not to disturb Rei.

"I didn't do anything. But if she hasn't told you the problem then I can't tell you wasn't wrong. She only told me because I found out. Don't worry though; we're going to try to fix this today, or a least end it."

Mariah gave a confused look. "I can understand that, but why are you helping her? You have no reason to."

"I'm helping her because I went through the same thing with no one there to help me. I'm not going to let her turn into me. We're going to get her all the help we can so that she can forget what happened and move on."

He could tell from her look that she was grasping on to some of what happened at least. "Her...he did it, didn't he? Whatever caused this, Mr. Shang did it, didn't he. Her step father?"

Kai nodded gravely and went to sit next to Rei. Mariah took that as her cue to leave as Rei turned to Kai and cuddled into him. He allowed her to, putting an arm around her and rubbing her back.

It wasn't long until they were called in to see the principal. Mr. Dickenson was an understanding old man. He was kind and fair to most; although he enjoyed to tease his favorite student, Tyson. Who, coincidentally, was leaving the office as the came in. "I'm telling you I didn't do it Mr. D!"

"Of course you didn't Tyson. Now, off to class with you." Tyson went off with a pout, brushing by Rei and Kai without a glance, to occupied with his own troubles. He sighed as he watched the other stomp away before turning his attention to Kai and Rei. "Ah, I've been waiting for the two of you. Come in, come in. Sit down and we'll talk."

Rei sat quietly next to Kai as he explained why they were there, then answered the questions that he could. She just stared off into space, tuning out what was going on around her. She'd become rather good at that over the years. She stayed like that until she heard Kai softly calling her name and shaking her shoulder. She looked up at him blankly before snapping out of it, muttering a 'what.'

"Rei, Mr. Dickenson needs to ask you a few questions, alright? Can you answer them?" Kai kept his voice quiet. Rei gave a small nod of her head, and meekly answered the questions asked. It was mostly questions about how she wanted to handle the situation. They were definitely going to take Shang to court, but then there was the question of who would take care of Rei who was not yet a legal adult. Also about the fact that Rei would definitely be made to see a psychiatrist about what had happened.

They spent most of the afternoon talking to Mr. Dickenson before deciding that it would be best to contact a lawyer before doing anything else. There were only interrupted once during the meeting; the secretary came in to tell them Mr. D had a call from a parent worried about his child never coming home the day before. It was Shang. Mr. D took the call, saying that Rei hadn't come to class that day, technically not a lie. Shang hung up after that, with the intent to file a missing persons report.

"We'll have to act faster now. Kai, get a lawyer on this as soon as possible. Keep Rei out of sight as much as possible. If any police see her, you could be arrested for kidnapping. Rei, can you stay with Kai for now?" She nodded, obviously shaken up about having come that close to being caught by her father-at least in her mind.

They left his office after that. As the were leaving the parking lot they realized Rei had no clothes to wear and that she couldn't stop by her own house to get clothes. Kai had to admit that while she looked quite cut in his clothes, she probably be more comfortable in clothes her own size. They decided to stop by Mariah's on the way home and get some of her clothes.

They were there soon and it wasn't but a few seconds later that Mariah came out a practically tackled Rei in a hug. She lead them into the house, currently devoid of parents, and they situated themselves in the living room. Let the questions begin.

"Oh god, Rei! Where have you been? Where did you go? Why were you seeing the principle today? What happened with Shang?! I know he hasn't something to do with this! Miller was freaking out that you were gone today! You can't just disappear like that with out telling anyone! Your stepdad's already called me trying to find you! I told him I didn't know where you were, I wasn't sure if I had told him I'd seen you or not so didn't; was that the right thing to do? Oh, I hope it was! I didn't mess up did I?"

When she finally stopped for air, Kai interrupted. "Not so much at one time Mariah, you'll overload her. Rei has been with me since yesterday. We had to speak to the principle about something important, and yeah it had to do with Shang. You're going to have to tell Miller to give out parts to the understudies, we're not going to be able to do it if all this goes right. And yes, it's good you didn't tell Shang you'd seen us." He spoke slowly in an effort to calm Mariah as well as Rei, who was just staring wide eyed at Mariah as if she was speaking a different language, which it probably sounded like she was.

"We're just here to see if Rei can borrow some of your clothes. Because of circumstances, she will be staying with me and she can't go home. It's best if we don't take her out anywhere, so we can't go shopping. That just leaves borrowing from you. So can you take her back to your room and help her pick out some clothes; just a couple days worth. We'll return them later, alright?"

She just stared in disbelief for a few moments. "Wow...I think that's the most you've spoken besides from a script...I'm stunned and amazed." She shook herself out of her stupor. "Uh, yeah I guess Rei can borrow some of my clothes. Come on, Rei, let's go pick some things out." When Rei didn't respond, she grasped the others hand and pulled her up to her feet. Rei seemed to refocus then. "Come on, let's go." Rei nodded then and followed Mariah back to her room, glancing over her shoulder at Kai, who gave her a small yet reassuring smile.

As Mariah went through her clothes picking some out, asking for Rei's opinion on some, she began to realize that Rei really was in trouble. She had said she was going to pack her some things that she knew Rei would object to with out thought, yet Rei had merely glanced and shrugged, lost in her own thoughts.

Her thoughts were mostly about school and how she would handle it with all this breathing down her neck. The one thing she knew for certain was that she wanted to continue with the play. It would distract her from thoughts of everything else. She loved how she could lose herself to the music when she was singing or dancing. And now she had to stay at Kai's house, which meant no more dance class for a while. She frowned as she thought of this, sighing. As long as in the end she could go back she'd b fine, she guessed.

"Alright, Rei. Let's take these out so you can load them up in the car and get going." Mariah had gotten clothes that she knew Rei would actually wear, and already had them packed up in a bag for Rei to take.

"I want to continue with th play...tell Miller we'll be there tomorrow." Mariah was surprised into silence at the announcement and just watched as Rei walked past her and out into the living room where Kai was patiently waiting for them. Well, maybe not so patiently. Everyone has a limit and he was reaching his by the time they came out. "I'm ready to go, Kai." Rei slipped on her shoes and went to wait by the door for him.

Kai turned to Mariah, who just shrugged, as confused by Rei's behavior as he (and I) was. He took the bag from Mariah, nodding his thanks, before leading Rei out to the car an loading things up to go. As they pulled out of the drive way and started down the road, Kai noticed a car pulling up in Mariah drive way. He could tell from the type of vehicle and the lights in the rear windshield that it was a police car. He just hoped that Mariah was smart enough to say she hadn't seen Rei or they would be in trouble. He made sure Rei didn't notice that the police were already starting to look for her; she didn't need anymore stress than she already had.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You must forgive me, I know nothing of the legal system, or anything like that so this will more than likely not come out well. I apologize beforehand.

...I just realized..I can't remember if I have put a disclaimer up or not...I don't anything, just so you know.

I'm also sorry for being a week later than I wanted to be. I felt horrible last week and didn't finish anywhere near enough to put up.

Chapter Five

Rei looked up from her book as Kai came in the fron door, slamming it as he carelessly dropped his briefcase to the floor. Rei heard him sigh as he came into the living loosening his tie as he staggered towards her, slumping down on the couch next to her. It had been a few weeks sine Rei had come out about the abuse from her step father. She was surprised and grateful that Kai had offered to do most of the court work for/with her since she really didn't think she could handle it.

Kai had actually just come back from talking with Mr. Shang's lawyer. Shang was trying to deny everything right now, but Kai was trying to get them to search the house for any evidence. Rei had, reluctantly, already been examined for signs of sexual abuse, but it had been a while and anything suggesting more than rough sex had healed. And the bruises could be somewhat disregarded because she danced and could easily hurt herself in that line of work.

Kai sighed again as he spied the day's newspaper. He didn't take the time to read it, but prominently displayed on the front page were his and Rei's school photos, meaning the headline definitely had something to do with the court case. They had tried to keep everything from going public, but as soon as Kai had gotten in the mix, it seemed they were always on the front page. He hated being rich sometimes. This was starting to remind him of when his grandfather had died and he'd been unable to sneeze without the paparazzi knowing about it.

He let loose a contented groan as he felt Rei's hands on his shoulders and neck, massaging gently as she always did when he came back stressed and tired. She ignored his muttered 'thanks,' continuing the massage. "You need to go soak in the tub for a while and get out of this suit. I'll bring you something to eat in a little while and give you a full back massage before you go to bed, okay?"

The two had become extremely close in the weeks since. So close in fact, that Tala barely escaped daily injury for all the married couple jokes. "Alright, Rei. See you in a bit." He headed up the stairs and into his bedroom where he discarded his clothes in a heap on the floor and walked naked into his bathroom. He started the bath, adding bubbles (a secret only Rei knew) and making sure ti was the perfect temperature before turning off the faucet an sliding in with a groan of relief.

It was about a half hour later that Rei came up, carrying a tray of food with her. She set it on the desk before fishing out some clothes for Kai to sleep in since he more than likely forgot to get any. She looked into the bathroom-via the door that Kai had left open-and noticed the other had fallen into a light doze while relaxing. She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and crouched next to the tub, letting herself enjoy the staring for a while longing before waking the other. "Kai, it's time to eat and go to bed. You'll get sick if you stay in the tub all night, come on."

The other jerked awake and upon seeing the other gave what could have been called a squeak and moving his hands to cover himself. He then realized that the bubbles covered him and that he had nothing to worry about. "You can't sneak up on my like that. It's not nice." he gave an almost pout at her and she just giggled. He wasn't really embarrassed that she had caught him in the bath, seeing as it wasn't the first time )they had all but seen each other naked), but more on the fact that she had snuck up on him and made him squeak like that (he would later deny ever making such a sound).

"Well I just thought you'd like to know your food's ready." she placed a towel and his clothes on the sink before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She giggled from behind the door as she heard him grumbling about her and her cat-likeness. Moments later he emerged from the bathroom, toweling his hair. "See? Don't you feel better now?" He gave a little nod as he went over to th desk where the food was and started gobbling it down. Well...he would have if no for his proper upbringing. "You didn't eat breakfast, did you Kai?"

"Didn't have time. Meeting with the judge ran over and I was with Shang until late." he muttered around mouthfuls.

"You need to take care of your health though or you'll get sick and end up in the hospital with malnutrition." She shook her head at him as he continued to eat. "Finish that and get in bed and I'll be back to give you your massage in a bit. Gotta go find the lotion first." When she came back a few minutes later, Kai was laying on his stomach under the covers in just his sweat pants, the t-shirt he had been wearing laying over the back of the desk chair.

She went around, turning off all the lights except for a lamp next to the bed before she stared on her massage. She folded the shirt covering Kai down to his hips before straddling him and getting to work on his back. She warmed the lotion in her hands before setting them to work on the young man's back. After a few moments and contented sighs and moans, she moved from his shoulder blades to his lower back, sitting lower on his thighs so she could reach. "How does that feel?"

"Wonderful, as always Rei. The touch of a goddess." She chuckled at the half asleep compliment. Usually, being like this with anyone would make her way to nervous, but with Kai she felt safe and comforted. She just never made him roll over or get off his stomach in anyway after a massage like that. She had discovered that he, just like any other teenage boy, responded positively to having a girl sitting on him like that and touching his intimately. She had to admit that it had frightened her at first until they had straightened things out and she had realized that it was a natural thing for almost any guy.

"So, what 's got you all worked up today?" Rei paused in her massage to got more lotion before moving on to his arms.

"I'm trying to get this moving as quickly as possible, but Shang's doing everything he can to deter us. It's so frustrating. We should be going to court in a week or two. We tried all we could but, you're going to have to testify against him. Are you going to be able to do that?" He felt a drop or two of warm tears land on his back.

"Are you sure there's no way around it?" She moved off his back at this point, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kai sat up and moved to sit next to the distraught girl. "You will have to be there, because you are the one filing the charges."

"I..I think I'll be fine with that. But..., I don't think I'll be able to go up there and talk about what he did! I still have nightmare's Kai! I wake up screaming sometimes still! I...I don't know if I'll be able to keep my composure just seeing him. Right now the thought of seeing him terrifies me. If, for some reason, I go back to him after this...I have no doubt I'll last a day before he...or I... end my life." She stood and went to the bathroom to wash the lotion off her hands, returning with a cloth to wash the lotion off Kai's back and arms.

The cloth was dropped to the floor as Kai pulled Rei into a hug. Rei snuggled against, hugging him just as tightly to herself. Kai moved them to laying down on the bed, shift her to lay mostly next to him to avoid the stimulation to his waning erection. Rei noticed the slight hardness and shifted so she was laying nest to him with her head on his chest and her arms around her middle.

It was some time later that Kai sat up to turn off the lamp before cuddling back next to Rei. "You want to stay here tonight?" She nodded, moving so he could pull the blanket out from under them so they could lay under it. They got back snuggled together before Kai spoke again. "So how was dance class?" They had arranged for Rei's teacher to come and teacher a private lesson for Rei.

"Everything was fine. I-uh...I'm gonna try to be in the recital in two months. Do you think this will all be over by then?"

Kai sighed. "It's already been a month and a half. I hope this will be over quick. It'd be best for all involved. You do know that we can't put him away for more than 20 years or so, right? Unless we can get him for something else. Do you know anything, anything at all?" Kai watched the thoughtful look on Rei's face.

"I know a couple years ago he was selling meth, coke, stuff like that. I don't know if he still is, though."

"That might be enough to get a warrant for suspicion to search the house. If we find anything that could add 10, 20 more years, depending on what we find."

"How are Tala and Bryan doing?"

"Heh. They've been acting as bodyguards for me. Or at least Bryan has for me and Tala. Did I tell you they are going out officially as of 5 days ago."

Rei let out a little giggle. "I saw that coming. What took them so long?"

"Tala always said he wouldn't date Bryan until he fucked him...and Tala got him smashed the other night, just enough for him to lose his inhibitions. Tala is still having trouble walking straight...though that may be the fact that they have spent every night together since then." They spent a few minutes quelling their laughter. "Oh, Tala said he's going to stop by tomorrow to try and cheer you up. He said he's going to try to get you to go out shopping with him."

"Why me? Why?" Rei gave a dramatic groan.

"Well, he and Bryan are going clubbing and they want us to go along with them. What do you think? It'd do us both good to get out of the house and get our minds off all this, hm?"

"That might be a good idea. It'd be nice to get out for a while, I guess." There was a lull of silence. "Have you done any of your school work?"

"Sigh I'm a week behind on math and science but I'm a day or two ahead on everything else. You?"

"I've been getting it done each day. I need you to drop it by the school at some point. Are they giving us till all this is over to go back to school or do we have to go back soon?" Rei yawned.

"I'll talk to them when I drop off out school work, but they should let us off. A couple of the teachers said they were going to stop by ane test us on our studies, so make sure you understand everything.." Kai yawned as well.

"'Kay." They continued talking until they were to exhausted to string together more than mumbles and incomprensibles.(not a real word...meh)


End file.
